


TENERIFE SEA

by spaceodditybarnes (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, angst angst angst, dedicated 2 brexit clowns xoxo, you'll need tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spaceodditybarnes
Summary: Steve and Bucky take a much needed vacation to escape the high flying life of working for SHIELD and saving the world.





	TENERIFE SEA

**Author's Note:**

> pls,,, grab tissues...

Bucky Barnes wanted a life of solitude. He wanted to live out his life in a blissful peace that one could only find away from civilisation. He'd fought in the war, been brain–washed by HYDRA and then saved by an old friend with the help from a Wakandan princess, a king and a new cybernetic arm.

He was no longer that young, ebullient lad from Brooklyn; he was now an old man. He'd seen the world, seen some things and just wanted peace. He was happy, until he had found Steve Rogers again.

❝ _WE ARE SURROUNDED BY ALL OF THESE LIES_

_AND PEOPLE WHO TALK TOO MUCH_

_YOU'VE GOT THAT KIND OF LOOK IN YOUR EYES_

_AS IF NO ONE KNOWS ANYTHING BUT US_❞

The pair of men were on a simple vacation at the beach; away from the high–flying life of living with the Avengers and working for SHIELD. Bucky smiled as Steve looked at him with the special look he saved for him. Steve looked peaceful, much like an angel

❝ _YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL IN THIS LIGHT_

_YOUR SILHOUETTE OVER ME_

_THE WAY IT BRINGS OUT THE BLUE IN YOUR EYES_

_IS THE TENERIFE SEA_ ❞

Steve lay on his side, hair tousled as he admired the sight of Bucky in the light of the setting sun. His nose was deep in a book yet the light brought out the blue of his eyes. Stubble dusted his cheeks and chin, his face glistened from cold water and his lips were strawberry pink; Steve supposed he'd borrowed his strawberry lip–balm again.

This wasn't the first time that Bucky had caught Steve staring at him and a silly smile blossomed and a giggle bubbled up from the blondes throat as he thought about the fond memory. Steve didn't notice he had abandoned his book and his fingers inched closer to his bare stomach as he made tickling motions. The first contact had him laughing louder than ever, eyes scrunched up as he threw his head back in pure happiness.

The vacation bliss didn't last and soon enough, the pair of you found yourself out on a new mission. Fighting HYDRA and desperately trying to stay alive.

❝ _AND ALL OF THE VOICES SURROUNDING US HERE_

_THEY JUST FADE OUT WHEN YOU TAKE A BREATH_

_JUST SAY THE WORD AND I WILL DISAPPEAR_

_INTO THE WILDERNESS_ ❞

The pain blossomed across Steve's stomach and he could barely recognise anything as he fell to bruised and bloodied knees. All Steve could do was desperately press his hand to his side as he hoped it would stem the bleeding before he could get help. Cries for Bucky erupted from Steve's dry mouth and he was by his loves side in a second; shaking hands pressed to his bloody side as he pressed kisses to his damp forehead.

"Just say the word, Buck. Say it and I'll disappear into the wilderness" Steve'd pleaded, the light becoming too bright but the world darkening. The brunette knew what Steve meant, but it wasn't something he wanted to say. There was no hope left for his love, and Bucky didn't want him to fight to hold on if it just caused more pain.

"It's okay, doll. I'm here. You can go now, it's okay" his voice was shaky and hot tears stung his eyes and felt like fire against the abrasions on his cheeks.

❝ _AND SHOULD THIS BE THE LAST THING I SEE_

_I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT IT'S ENOUGH FOR ME_

_CAUSE ALL THAT YOU ARE IS ALL YOU EVER NEED_ ❞

"You were all I ever needed in life. You were enough, and my God am I glad your face is the last I'll ever see" Steve coughed before he took his final breaths. Bucky just held him tight, the pain washing over him. It took three people to drag Bucky away from Steve's body.

Four days later, the team held Steve's funeral. Bucky felt numb all through the service and couldn't begin to think of the words for his eulogy. Despite the numbing pain, Bucky spoke with eloquence and there wasn't a dry eye in the church as he spoke about Steve. "The sun will still shine and the Earth will still turn. Life won't stop now he's gone and my God, his loss is going to be felt all over. 

I firmly believe Steve left part of his heart in Tenerife which is why I have made the decision to move there. My life will go on without him, and I want that to happen in the last happy place we were together.

I love you, Steve.

Sleep tight, my love"

Two weeks later, and Bucky had settled down in Tenerife. He adopted a Golden Retriever he named Buchanan and a little boy named Grant. His life went on and he found himself a small sliver of happiness.

He was so in love, and now his love will live on in his heart forever; exactly where it lived for all the years they spent together.

_ **FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY


End file.
